Joululahja
by Colorful Black
Summary: Mutta eikö Tinollakin olisi oikeus edes yhteen pieneen toiveeseen? Yhteen ainoaan? Olihan sentään joulu...


Tälläinen lyhyt ficinpoikanen joulun kunniaksi~! Danny on muuten sitten Tanska, vaikkei hän oikeastaan ficissä kunnolla esiinny...

(Kaikki varmasti tietävät, että hahmot kuuluvat Himaruya Hidekazille.)

* * *

><p>Tino tuijotti syvälle miehen silmälasien takana tuijottaviin jäänsinisiin silmiin. Suomalainen väläytti Berwaldille lämpimän hymyn ja sanoi : "Anteeksi, mutta minulla on jouluna muuta menoa..." Kylmäkatseinen mies vain nyökkäsi.<p>

Tinon hengitys huurusi kylmässä pakkasilmassa. Lämpötila oli reilusti miinuksen puolella. Suomalainen kietoi huivin hieman tiukemmin kaulansa ympärille. "Pitääkin olla näin kylmä", hän ajatteli hytisten. Todellisuudessa Tino olisi juhlinut joulua Berwaldin kanssa enemmän kuin mielellään. Ikävä kyllä suomalainen oli joutunut sanomaan ei. Kuten kaikille muillekkin, jotka pyysivät häntä seuraksi jouluaattona. Se oli ehkä ainoa päivä vuodessa, jona Tinolla ei ollut aikaa muille. Se oli ainoa päivä, jona Tino oli kiireinen. Suomalainen huokaisi. Mielelläänhän hän jakoi lahjoja kaikille maailman lapsille ja lapsenmielisille, mutta olisi joskus hauskaa juhlia aattoa jonkun itselle tärkeän henkilön kanssa. Esimerkiksi Berwaldin. Jo pelkkä ajatus ruotsalaisesta sai Tinon punastumaan hennosti. Sisukkaasti suomalainen päätti yrittää olla aattona mahdollisimman nopea. Ehkä hän ehtisi Berwaldin luo ennen vuorokauden vaihtumista.

* * *

><p>Tino hiippaili valkoisen talon pihalla. Hän oli saanut kierroksen hoidettua normaalia nopeammin, ja suomalainen oli erittäin tyytyväinen itseensä. Eräässä talossa suuri, valkoinen koira oli alkanut haukkumaan ja Tino oli pelännyt, että perhe heräisi. Hän oli kuitenkin saanut sen rauhoittumaan. Toisessa talossa taas suomalaisen kimppuun oli käynyt psykopaattinen, järkyttävän suuri kani. Tino oli melkeimpä hiljaissut kanin käydessä kiinni hänen jalkoihinsa. Suomalainen huokaisi. Joulupukkina toimiminen oli aina yhtä arvaamatonta. Reippaasti Tino asteli Berwaldin talon ovelle. Hän koputti varovaisesti. Sisältä ei kuulunut ääntäkään. Toinen koputus. Kolmas. Neljäs. "Hän on tainnut mennä Dannyn luokse", suomalainen ajatteli pettyneenä. Tino kokeili kuitenkin ovenripaa. Hän yllättyi, kun tajusi, että ovi olikin auki. Suomalainen veti oven selälleen ja astui sisään eteiseen. Sisällä oli luonnottoman hiljaista. "Berwald ei jätä ovea koskaan auki, kun hän lähtee jonnekkin... Mistä on kyse?" Tino ajatteli. Hän veti saappaat jalastaan ja hiippaili kohti olohuonetta. Siellä suomalainen henkäisi järkytyksestä.<p>

"Berwald!" Tino parkaisi ja syöksyi kohti ruotsalaisen veristä ruumista. Lattia oli veren peitossa. Suomalainen ravisteli isompaa miestä. Berwald ei osoittanut elonmerkkejä. Tino kokeili pulssia. Ei mitään. Suomalainen ei voinut uskoa sitä todeksi. "Berwald!" hän inisi itkuisella äänellä. Kyyneleet polttelivat Tinon silmiä, ja pian ne alkoivatkin valua poskille. Suomalainen ravisteli ruotsalaisen elotonta ruumista hennosti. Hänen mielessään pyöri vain yksi asia : olisipa Berwald elossa. Tino toivoi, aneli, rukoili, vaikka tiesi, ettei mitään ollut tehtävissä. Tino tiesi, ettei Berwald enää avaisi silmiään.

Eläessään Tino ei ollut saanut yhtäkään joululahjaa. Ei tietenkään, olihan hän joulupukki. Hän jakoi lahjoja muille. Mutta eikö Tinollakin olisi oikeus edes yhteen pieneen toiveeseen? Yhteen ainoaan? Olihan sentään joulu...

Suomalainen kuuli tuskallisen henkäyksen, mutta tiesi, ettei se ollut hänen. Tino nosti päänsä ruotsalaisen rintakehältä. Hän ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Berwald hengitti ja räpytteli epäuskoisena jäänsinisiä silmiään. "Mitä tapahtui?" ruotsalainen kysyi hämmentyneenä noustessaan istumaan. Hän huomasi, että lattia oli veren peitossa. Yhtäkkiä Berwald muisti kaiken. Hän käänsi katseensa Tinoon ja kysyi : "Mitä ihmettä tapahtui?" Naurahtaen suomalainen pyyhki kyyneleensä ja sanoi : "Joulun taikaa."

* * *

><p>Hauskaa joulua ja onnellista uutta vuotta kaikille ^^ Kiitos etukäteen, jos jaksatte jotain kommenttia heittää!<p> 


End file.
